


Left the Meeting Early

by RiruD



Category: DCU
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiruD/pseuds/RiruD
Summary: Написано по рисунку http://runkirya.tumblr.com/image/71959496131 by RunkiryaБеты: Капитан Роджерс, belalex





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Left the Meeting Early](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117614) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> Написано по рисунку http://runkirya.tumblr.com/image/71959496131 by Runkirya
> 
> Беты: Капитан Роджерс, belalex

– Об этом ты думал на своём совещании?  
– Аг-ах…  
– Я не слышу тебя.  
– Да.  
– И представлял мою руку, как сейчас, на своём члене?  
– Д-да.  
– И на этом совещании ты был такой же твёрдый?  
– Да.  
– Не сомневаюсь. У тебя уже давно стоит, да? Только посмотри, какой ты влажный. У меня ладонь намокла от одного прикосновения.  
– Боже!  
– Мои пальцы так хорошо смазаны, что прямо сейчас я могу дотянуться до твоей тугой дырки и войти в неё. Этого ты хочешь? Хочешь мой член? Хочешь его в себе?  
– Пжл… Боже…  
– А может, я не стану этого делать. Может, я просто позволю тебе кончить мне в руку – прямо сейчас. Может, я хочу увидеть, как ты спустишь мне в руку, пачкая собственные штаны. А потом я нагну тебя и выебу твою дырку так, как мне хочется. И я не надену презерватив, я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, как я кончу в тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, как из тебя течет.  
Кларк помял пальцами тяжелую мошонку, и Брюс мелко задрожал.  
– Что, уже готов кончить? – прошептал Кларк с неподдельным удивлением.  
– Просто… Пожалуйста… – голос Брюса сорвался на всхлипе.  
Кларк просунул ладонь ещё глубже и надрачивал, надрачивал его член. Так усердно. Брюс выгнулся, едва не слетев с кровати, но руки Кларка удержали его. Один задушенный хрип – и ладонь стала мокрой. Брюс стонал не переставая, а его живот был исполосован, заляпан спермой. Один, другой… третий раз его тело сотрясли судороги. Единственным звуком в комнате было прерывистое дыхание Брюса.  
Кларк медленно высвободил руку и вытер её о простыни.  
– Детка, – прошептал он. – О, детка… – он провел носом по восхитительной шее. Брюс безвольно растёкся по его телу. – Мне придется трахнуть тебя сейчас, хорошо? Мне придётся, ты был слишком горяч, мне придётся… – Он ткнулся лицом под челюсть Брюса, прижимаясь к его ягодицам ноющим пахом.  
Брюс снова начал соображать. Его мозги никогда не отключались дольше, чем на четыре секунды. Он извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Кларка:  
– С каких это пор ты так грязно разговариваешь?  
– С тех самых, как ты сказал, что тебе это нравится.  
– Я такого никогда не говорил.  
Кларк поднёс ладонь ко рту и старательно облизал липкие от спермы пальцы.  
– Говорил, – хрипло прошептал он.


End file.
